A vád tanúja
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Snape nevű diákunk békésen üldögél a szokásos fájának tövében, mikor egy idegen előlép az erdőből, és azt állítja, hogy a jövőből érkezett. Megkezdődik Dumbledore későbbi gyilkosának kihallgatása...


**MEGJEGYZÉS: akinek a címről beugrik valami asszociatív, nem téved sokat, ugyanis létezik egy azonos című Agatha Christie-elbeszélés, amiből film is készült Marlene Dietrich főszereplésével. (Lehet tippelni, ki vette kitől a címtippet... :))**

**FIGYELMEZTETÉS: káromkodás egy szó erejéig, és némi slash, csupán említés erejéig (nincs részletezve, és nem is számít túl sokat).**

_**AJÁNLÁS: annak a csajnak a kémia fakultáción; és mindenkinek, aki nem szereti a bájitaltant.**_

**_,,Fergeteges komédia."_****_  
_****_The New York Times - az Időmagazin_**

**_  
_**

**A VÁD TANÚJA**

_**,,Ha már ismerjük az ellenséget, sokkal könnyebb szembeszállni vele." **  
Ismeretlen slytherin prefektus_

**(_Zseniális_, mi? – James Potter.)**

Nyugodt, tavaszi délután volt. Severus Snape egy félreeső fa tövében üldögélt, távol a diákok zajától. Épp nagy csattanással becsapta a kezében tartott vaskos mappát, mikor egy finom kéz megkocogtatta a vállát.

Meglepetten fordult hátra, hisz igazán nem várt látogatót az erdő felől.

Kényelmetlen volt felnézni a másikra, egészen belefájdult a nyaka; így hát gondolt egyet, és lassan felemelkedett ültéből. Kihúzta magát, úgy szemlélte az imént még a háta mögött álló lányt.

Az bizonytalanul méregette őt. – Szia – mondta. – Gondoltam, idejövök hozzád.  
- Aha – bólogatott gúnyosan Snape. – És mégis miért?  
- Meg akarlak ismerni – vont vállat a lány. Severus futólag végignézett a másik civil talárján. ,,Mostanság már azt hiszik, rájuk nem vonatkoznak a szabályok", gondolta lesajnálóan, és akaratlanul is lepillantott saját egyenruhájára.

- Felőlem – jelentette ki végül, és újra letelepedett a fa tövébe. – Mi a neved?  
- Én… Wilhelmina Defoe – mondta zavartan a lány. – És a tied?  
- Várj – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Snape.  
- Mi van? – A jövevény kissé bosszúsnak látszott.  
- Adózzunk egy perces néma gyászszünettel a szüleid sznobizmusának.

A másik a homlokát ráncolta. – A szüleim… ja igen. Na, mi is a neved?  
- Severus Snape, barátaimnak Severus, ellenségeimnek akármi, szolgálatára. – Snape elhúzta a száját, és reménykedett, hogy még mostanában megtudja, ki is ez a lány, és mit akarhat tőle.

- Olyan furcsa vagy – mondta most Wilhelmina.  
- Miért, Will?  
- Uhh… Nem is tudom. De beszélgessünk, oké? Nemsokára vissza kell mennem.  
- Hova is? – Snape csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Tudtommal nincs olyan messze a kastély.  
- Ó, nem, nem… Én nem ott lakom – legyintett Wilhelmina. Gondterhelten beletúrt hosszú hajába; ujjai kissé beleakadtak a rakoncátlan barna tincsek tömkelegébe. – Tudsz titkot tartani? – tette hozzá suttogva, miközben megpróbálta kicibálni a kezét hajkoronája börtönéből.

- Általában – vont vállat Snape. – Mi baj?  
- Két perce sem ismersz, és azt kérded, mi baj? – csodálkozott Wilhelmina.  
Severus megismételte előbbi mozdulatát, majd fürkészően végigmérte a lányt. – Esetleg tudok segíteni.

A másik, ha lehet, még jobban megdöbbent. – Segíteni?  
- Jesszus, tudsz te angolul? Igen, segíteni! – jelentette ki határozottan Snape. – Ha például vérfarkasok űztek ide a szomszéd faluból, vagy a szülőhelyeden kitört egy vulkán, hazakísérhetlek.  
- És hagynál ott meghalni – mosolyodott el bizonytalanul a lány.  
- Aha – vágta rá készségesen Snape. – Persze nem kell beszélned velem... Ugyan, minek is kötnéd az orromra a problémáidat? És ugyan, én minek is törődnék velük, amikor RAVASZ-évem van…

- Hű, tényleg? RAVASZ? Sok sikert! – Wilhelmina igyekezett kedvesnek mutatkozni.  
Snape gyanakodva meredt a mappájára. – Akkor mégis honnan jöttél?  
- Egészen máshonnan… Ha tudsz titkot tartani, elmondom. Roxfortból.  
- Ejha – hangzott Snape reflexiója. – Olyan messziről? Megvan vagy kétszáz méter is!  
- Ne gúnyolódj! – csattant fel a lány. – Én más időből jöttem. Olyan időből, hogy... el sem tudod képzelni, mikorból.

- El tudom, ahogy a stilisztikai hibáidat nézem – elmélkedett Snape. – Valahonnan a huszonegyedik század környékéről?  
- Ne találgass! – intette le Wilhelmina. – Az a házi feladatunk, hogy menjünk vissza egy korba, amelynek történelme igazán megragadta a képzeletünket, és ismerkedjünk meg vele.

- Te meg ehelyett velem ismerkedsz, méghozzá elég pancser módon – konstatálta Severus. – Ejj… hol a bibi?

- Ott, hogy túl laza vagy! – Wilhelmina csodálkozni látszott. – Nem ilyennek… tanultalak.  
- Te tanultál _rólam_? – képedt el Snape.  
- Nem _rólad_, a fajtádról! – javította ki szigorúan a lány. – És nem szabadna ilyennek lenned.

- Hát milyennek kéne lennem? – Severus a saját ujjait nézegette, és azon tűnődött, vajon miért ilyen hosszúak.  
- Na jó… futólag rólad is… tudok rólad néhány dolgot, de nem azért, mert olyan híres vagy! – szabadkozott a jövevény. – De a családom ismerte, vagyis ismerni _fogja_ a családod, úgyhogy hallottam rólad egy s mást.

- Például? – kérdezte Snape, és a válla fölött hátranézett a lányra. – Gyere, ülj már ide mellém!  
Wilhelmina egy árnyalattal vörösebb arcszínnel előre csúszott, így végre egymás szemébe nézhettek.

- Nem ilyennek képzeltelek – vallotta be a lány. – Úgy tudtam, nincsenek barátaid.  
- És honnan veszed, hogy vannak? – vizsgáztatta Snape a cipőjét.  
- Olyan… _laza_ vagy. Nem tudom, biztosan vannak.  
- Hát, nincs túl sok – ingatta a fejét Snape. – Sikeresen megalapoztam a pozíciómat az évfolyamomon. Senki nem mer közel jönni hozzám, kivéve néhány… khm…  
- _Érdekes_ egyedet? – mosolyodott el vidáman a lány.  
- Úgy is lehet mondani – válaszolta gunyorosan Snape. – Nos, ha a kor diákjairól akarsz többet megtudni, ajánlhatok néhányat. Nem hiszem, hogy én olyan nagy beleéléssel tudnék beszélni róluk, ahogy azt a te házidolgozatod szeretné. Menj oda hozzájuk, és kérdezd ki őket.

- De engem te érdekelsz! – bökte ki Wilhelmina, és szenvedélyesen rámeredt a fiú arcára. Meglehetősen elszántnak tűnt.  
- Hát jó – visszakozott Snape. – Kérdezz.

- Működik az a furcsa csoport, aminek tagjai maszkot hordtak? – A lány lezseren, sőt majdnem közönyösen kérdezte ezt, mintha egy meglehetősen unalmas történelemleckén szeretne túllenni.

Snape arca elsötétült; a fiú tiltakozóan megrázta a fejét, és összeszűkítette szemeit. – Arról nem beszélhetek.  
- Miért? – kérdezte csodálkozva Wilhelina.  
- Belegondoltál már, hogy esetleg megváltoztatnánk a jövőt, ha a kor minden aktuális titkát átadnám neked? – Severus gyanúja most már egyre határozottabban körvonalazódott az idegent illetően.

- Szerintem ez egy fontos anyag – bizonygatta konokul Wilhelmina.  
- Egyszer már volt nálam így egy lány, és ő nem kérdezett ilyesmit – mondta szigorúan Snape. – Szóval térj inkább a tárgyra.

- Volt már nálad valaki a jövőből?! – hőkölt vissza döbbenten a lány. – Komolyan?  
- Határozottan. Ő is a házi feladatára hivatkozott… és ő is hazudott persze. Nem kérem, hogy áruld el az igazi indokaid. Amíg olyasmi érdekel, amit hajlandó vagyok megosztani veled, itt maradhatsz.

- Nem is tudnék hova menni – ingatta a fejét gondterhelten a lány. –Csak néhány óráig maradok, de egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik…  
- Több évtizednek, mi? – somolygott Snape. – Azon segíthetünk. Írd meg a gyógynövénytan házim, és kezeskedem érte, hogy szinte röpülni fog az idő.

- Micsoda? Írjam meg a házid? – döbbent meg Wilhelmina. – Komolyan beszélsz?  
- Miért? – vigyorodott el Snape. – Olyan ijesztőnek tűnik?  
- Abszolút nem ilyennek képzeltelek. – A másik a kezeibe temette az arcát, és pár pillanatig nem mozdult.

Snape vállat vont, és visszatért a lapjaihoz. – Kár. Akkor csinálhatom egyedül.  
- De te _szereted_ a gyógynövénytant! – hallatszott Wilhelmina ujjai közül.  
- Tényleg? – gúnyolódott Severus. – Ki mondja? Meghívom egy bögre finom Veritaserumra.

- Akkor mit szeretsz? – A lány kibújt önnön takarásából, és gyanakodva méregette őt.  
- A mágiatörit. Azon alhatunk – hangzott a könnyed válasz.  
- És a… bájitaltan? – kérdezte bizonytalan hangon Wilhelmina.  
- Ó, igen. Az azért nem rossz. Legalább van érzékem hozzá. De nem repesek érte. Sokkal jobban szeretek mugli könyveket olvasni és itt kinn üldögélni.

- Nem akarsz ebből megélni? – A másik csalódottnak tűnt.  
- Mármint az üldögélésből? De, ha van olyan hülye, aki ezért megfizet, igen.  
- A bájitaltanból! – kiáltott fel Wilhelmina. – Nem érzel semmi elkötelezettséget?  
- Minek érezzek? Nem olyan rossz tantárgy, mint a többi. De ettől függetlenül én is jobban szeretek lustálkodni, mint bárki más – felelte magától értetődően Snape.

- Szabadidődben nem főzeteket kotyvasztasz? – faggatózott tovább a lány.  
- Nem igazán… Inkább lejárok a Három Seprűbe, és megtáncoltatom Narcissát. Tudod, még nem ment férjhez… Jövő márciusra tűzték ki.  
- Te _normális_ vagy? – Wilhelmina szeme kerekre tágult a döbbenettől. – És a fekete mágia?

Snape derűs arca elkomorodott. – Ki beszélt neked erről?  
- Ahá! – kiáltott fel diadalmasan a lány. – Végre!  
- Jól van, tényleg örököltem egypár ilyen könyvet, de nem sokat forgatom őket, esküszöm! – szabadkozott Severus.

Wilhelmina örömét mintha elfújták volna. - Nem?!  
- A legtöbbet már akkor kiolvastam, mielőtt eljöttem Roxfortba – legyintett Snape. – Anyám kényszerített. Megragadt bennem pár dolog, és remélem, majd hasznát veszem, de addig is… _pihentetem._

- Na és Potter? – fakadt ki a lány. – Vele mi a helyzet?  
Snape még jobban elkomorodott.

– Tavaly szakítottunk – mondta csendesen. – Most Evansszal jár. Hű, de nem bírom azt a tökéletes kis sárvérűt!

Wilhelmina most már a haját tépte. Snape megvárta, míg befejezi, majd somolyogva megszólalt:  
- De semmi gond, már kibékültünk. Bár úgy érzem, idén még rohadtul össze fogunk veszni. Hiányoznak a viccei. Már nem is foglalkozik velem…

- Viccei?! Megalázott mindenki előtt! – üvöltött fel Wilhelmina. Snape gyanakodva elhúzódott tőle, hátha közveszélyes.  
- Ó, az volt a csali. Valójában harmadik óta jártunk. Mindig csak olyan átkokat küldött rám, amiket megbeszéltünk. Ellenben a barátait ki nem állhatom.

A lány reménykedve felnézett.

- Pettigrew olyan kövérkés… szerintem túl sokat zabál. Mindig mondtam Jamesnek, hogy fogja vissza, ha esztétikus környezetet akar maga körül. Na és az a Lupin… Egyszer majdnem megölt, pedig én csak rá akartam ijeszteni. Sirius Blackről már hallottál? Szerintem fogsz. Feltűnő jelenség. Előbb-utóbb csinál valami nagy mutatványt, és halhatatlan lesz. Fene egye meg, túl jó esvékából, nehéz elviselni.

- Te nem **utálod** Sirius Blacket? – kérdezte csendesen a lány. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki már mindenről lemondott.  
- Hát… Ki nem állhatom, ez igaz. Főleg miatta kellett színlelnünk Jamesszel. Rohadt idegesítő volt. Sirius így, Sirius úgy, egyem azt az ártatlan kis heteró lelkét! Néha legszívesebben kinyúvasztanám.

- Legalább ez stimmel – mormogta maga elé Wilhelmina. – **Mennyire** gyűlölöd őt? – kapta fel a fejét reménykedve.  
Snape eltűnődött. – Szívesen megbuktatnám Slughorn helyében. Mert bájitaltanból aztán nem penge! Csak esvékából veri magát. Persze, az ő családjával a háta mögött nem nehéz villogni! Az a hatalmas könyvtár…

- Jobb esvékából, mint _te_? – A lánynak nehezére esett kiejteni a szavakat.  
Severus felsóhajtott. – Igen, tartok tőle… Nem tehetek róla, mostanában olyan _unalmas_ dolgokat tanulunk! Te nem tudod elképzelni… a te idődben már biztos levették a tantervről többrendbeli diák-elhalálozás miatt. Egyszer én is leestem a padról óra közben. Elaludtam…

Wilhelmina kapkodva vette a levegőt. – Miket vesztek? – sóhajtotta.  
- Ööö… fene tudja, nem készülök órára. Ami érdekel, azt már megtanultam. A többinek meg helló, így jártak. Tudod, a mi korunkban aztán igazán nem lehetsz univerzális. Szűrni kell a tananyagot. Két része van: ami kell neked, és amire nagy ívben szarsz. Hm… lejegyezted a diákszlenget vagy ez a ti időtökben is működik még?

Wilhelmina visszafojtott egy sikolyt. – Mit érzel Dumbledore professzor iránt? – morogta megadóan.

- Szigorúan csak barátságot.

- Áááá… akarom mondani… várj, mindjárt jövök. – A lány idegesen felpattant és besietett a fák közé. Snape érdeklődő arccal pillantott utána.

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

- Kiordítottad magad? – fogadta Severus vigyorogva ifjú riporterét.  
- Ki – hangzott a velős válasz. – Folytassuk.

- Képesnek érzed magad a gyilkolásra? – Snape álmosan rezegtette a szempilláit. Már ki tudja, hányadik kérdésnél tartottak, és Wilhelmina még mindig nem kérdezett semmi izgalmasat.  
- Aha – ásította, és megigazította a mappát az ölében.  
- Mivel csinálnád? – faggatózott bőszen a lány.  
- Bonckéssel – vigyorgott Snape, és fáradt mozdulattal a füle mögé tűrte a haját. – Csak vicceltem! – mentegetőzött, ahogy meglátta a másik ingerült arcát.

- Ezzel nem megyünk semmire – szögezte le komoran Wilhelmina. – Őszinte válaszokat kérek.

Snape ismét ásított. Kinyitotta az ölében lévő mappát, majd tűnődve becsukta újra. Az iratcsomó tompán puffant. Tetszett neki a hang, így még párszor megismételte a tranzakciót.

- Snape… SNAPE!! – felnézett, és egy nagyon dühös barna hajú lánnyal találta szemben magát. – Ugye be akarsz állni halálfalónak?

- Mi van? – egy pillanatig eltűnődött a kérdésen. – Vacsorához kongatnak. Jössz?  
- Nem! – toporzékolt a lány. – Válaszolj!  
- Ejnye már! – fortyant fel Snape. – Olyan vagy, mint anyám.  
- Milyen? – Wilhelmina orrlyukai kitágultak az izgalomtól. – Szadista? Kegyetlen? Érzéketlen? Bántott téged?

- Ő sem bír enni, ha ideges – vont vállat Snape.

Wilhelmina ismét elment üvölteni.

- Hoztam neked kaját – mondta ártatlan hangon Snape, mikor visszatért az erdő szélén hagyott lányhoz. – Gondoltam, hátha…  
-…megéhezek – fejezte be könnyes szemekkel Wilhelmina. – Köszönöm.  
- Nem kéne úgy elkámpicsorodnod – jelentette ki a fiú, miközben ismét helyet foglalt az öreg tölgy tövében. – Van mit enned, és van mit belélegezned. Mi a fenét akarsz még?

- Te, te mit akarsz? – fakadt ki a másik. – Hogy veheted ilyen félvállról az életet?!  
- Nem veszem – vont vállat Snape. – Csak szeretek élni.  
- És ennek érdekében bármit megtennél, ugye? Bárkin képes vagy átgázolni, igaz? – kérdezte reménykedve a lány.  
- Már megint kezded?...

Snape ficergett egy kicsit ültében, majd tűnődve megszólalt.  
- Tudod… valamiért az az érzésem, hogy te mindenképpen azt akarod hallani rólam, hogy pokolian gonosz vagyok.

Wilhelmina ingerülten fújt egyet, és nem válaszolt. Kezdeti bizonytalansága, udvarias modora már a múlté volt, ahogy felismerte, hogy ifjú Snape nem fogja megerőszakolni, feldarabolni és elásni, akármilyen sorrendben is.

- Legalább az apádat utálod valamennyire? – kérdezte szomorúan.

Severus sajnálkozva a fejét rázta. – Néha leissza magát, és olyankor elviselhetetlen, de egyébként egész jó fej a fater. De nem hinném, hogy sokat tanulhattál róla, mivel mugli szegény, nem tud varázsolni – legyintett, és feljebb csúszott ültében. Megragadott egy kiálló gyökeret, és kényelmesen rákönyökölve Wilhelminát bámulta. – Valami baj van?

A lány egyre vörösödő fejjel meredt a cipőjére. ,,Ez nem lehet igaz", mérgelődött magában. ,,Semmit nem lehet rábizonyítani."  
- Rosszul vagy? – érezte Snape kezét a hátán; a fiú megcirógatta a lapockája körül a bőrt, és aggódva pislogott rá.  
- Anyád – morogta Wilhelmina, és félrelökte Severus karját.  
- Gondoltam, hogy előbb-utóbb visszatérsz rá – mosolyodott el cinikusan Snape. – De nem, még mindig nem utálom. Egyéb? Csak nem pszichológiai tesztre készülsz? Szép kis házidolgozat lesz ebből… tömeglélektan és a hatvanas évek diákjainak érzelmi konfliktusai…

- Elég! – csattant fel a lány.  
- Kemény fába vágtad a fejszéd… - folytatta tűnődve Snape.  
- Azt mondtam, _kuss legyen_!  
- De nem hiszem, hogy ez nekünk problémát okozna. Majd én segítek neked. Szeretek mindenkit és mindent, szívesen…  
- ÚRISTEN!! – Wilhelmina ököllel püfölte a saját térdét.  
- Na jó, elismerem, ez csak vicc volt – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Snape. – Távol áll tőlem a világbéke. Őszintén szólva elég kevés embert kedveltem meg eddigi életemben.

- De én köztük vagyok… - suttogta maga elé meredve, döbbenten a lány. Szívét elöntötték az ismerős szerelmi történetek különféle aspektusai.  
- Ezt nem mondtam – szögezte le komolyan a fiú. – Tizennyolc éves vagyok, és ma láttalak életemben először. Mégis mit vártál?! A nyakadba borulok és elrebegem, hogy csak rád vártam?

- De mivel eddig nem volt dolgod nőkkel, gondoltam…

- Mi? – hökkent meg Snape. – Hát ezt meg ki mondta neked?  
- Biztosra veszem, hogy nem volt még szexuális kapcsolatod! – erősködött Wilhelmina. – Ahhoz túl koraérett és visszahúzódó vagy! Senki nem kedvel!

- Sev! – szólalt meg hirtelen egy hang a hátuk mögött. – Jössz kviddicsezni?  
- Nem, Amos, ma nem játszom – legyintett Snape. – Csajjal vagyok.  
- Ajj, már megin'? Mondtam, hogy kiteszlek a csapatból, ha még egyszer a farkad után mész! – fenyegetőzött a másik fiú somolyogva. – El ne merj lógni a következő meccsről!

- Ki nem hagynám – mosolygott undokul Snape. – Elvégre nálam jobb fogót nem nagyon tudnátok szerezni.  
- Átigazoltatjuk Pottert – mondta csúfondárosan Amos. – Jól van na, megyek már! – kiáltott fel nevetve, ahogy a másik fiú nonverbálisan ráküldött egy vékony kék sugarat. – De a srácok várnak este a Seprűbe! Malfoy üzeni, hogy ellátogat a faluba.

- Ott leszek – kiáltott utána derűsen Snape. – Hol is tartottunk? – fordult vissza szomszédja felé.  
- Ott, hogy rituálisan meggyilkollak, és a darabjaidat elosztogatom a trollok között – morogta Wilhelmina.

- Örömmel hallom, hogy sikerült megutáltatnom magam. Látod, ezért nem keresem olyan gyakran más tizenévesek társaságát – vont vállat a fiú. - Van még kérdésed?

Ám a lány nem felelt. Átkulcsolta a térdét, és csak úgy rázta a hangtalan zokogás.

- Hé! – csodálkozott Snape. – Mikor azt mondtam, nem szeretek mindenkit, az nem azt jelentette, hogy nem segítek, ha súlyos érzelmi problémáid vannak! Naa… Wiiill…

- Hagyjál – szipogta az érintett. – És ne szólíts férfinéven!  
- Nekem tetszik – duruzsolta Snape. – Neked nem?  
- Nem izgat fel – makogta a lány két sírásroham közt. – Hagyd abba! – A fiú ugyanis átkarolta, és megpróbálta elringatni, hogy megvigasztalódjék.

- Legalább az apád utáld egy kicsit… vagy Pottert… vagy… nem is tudom – nyögdécselt. – És tudom, hogy halálfaló vagy – törölgette le a könnyeket az arcáról.

- Én… - kezdte Snape, de tekintete megakadt a lány szomorú szemein. – Tudod mit, legyen, a fenébe is! Csak ne sírj már! Beállok halálfalónak, csak ne zokogj nekem itt! És edd meg a kiflid! – nyomta a kezébe a vacsoráját.

- Tényleg megteszed? – kérdezte reménykedve Wilhelmina.  
- Hát…  
- Tedd le a Megszeghetetlen Esküt!  
- Én… hát… - Snape bizonytalanul tekergette a talárja ujját. – Na jó – sóhajtotta, ahogy meglátta a lány elkeseredett arckifejezését.

Körülbelül negyed órával később Hermione Granger a saját idejében kilépett a Tiltott Rengeteg fái közül, és elégedetten elindult a kastély felé, hogy megvigye a hírt Harrynek és Ronnak: Severus Snape már diákkorában is velejéig romlott volt.

**VÉGE**


End file.
